Bleach NCIS
by Dark Little World
Summary: As the name states. NCIS is now Bleachified! Read as the Bleach NCIS team solves mysteries of dead naval officers! No flames please :o Read and Review
1. The begining

Ulquiorra walks down the dark street with his gloved hands in his black skinny jeaned pockets and a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

His black fedora covering his eyes and his slick black pistol hides in the hidden pocket inside his blood red suit jacket. His white dress shirt is opened three buttons past his collar and his black vest pulls the outfit together.

His black vans make no noise as he walks.

A figure stands in the light that the only light post provides. Ulquiorra keeps walking until he is two feet away from the figure.

The man smirks and lifts his white fedora, showing his pale face. His white collar bone length hair moves as he repositions his hat. The albino eyes Ulquiorra "Got the stuff?"

Ulquiorra takes his white gloved hand out of his pocket and opens his hand with his palm up. A small bag of cocaine lays there. The albino's smirk widens "So you came through."

The man reaches for the bag but Ulquiorra closes his hand in a fist and growls "The money Hichigo." Hichigo scowls and reaches into his white suit jacket and takes out a hundred dollars "Here"

Ulquiorra takes the money "Great, oh and guess what?" Hichigo glares at Ulquiorra "What?" Ulquiorra takes out his gun and points it at Hichigo's black silk shirt that covers his chest.

Hichigo growls "What the hell?" Ulquiorra puts the cocaine into his vest pocket and then reaches into his suit jacket pocket and takes out a folded wallet like thing.

He flips it open and a badge shines in the light "Hello. Ulquiorra Cifer, FBI special agent. You're under arrest." Hichigo stares shocked at the badge. He shakes in rage "What the fuck man! I thought we where business partners!"

Ulquiorra pushes the gun into Hichi's chest "We were never partners. I work alone. Now get against the wall." Hichigo does as Ulquiorra says.

Ulquiorra puts his badge away and takes out his black handcuffs. He puts his gun back to its secret pocket and puts Hichigo's hands behind his back and handcuffs him.

A silver car goes down the alley way and stops behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra grabs Hichigo's cuffed arms and yanks him to the car.

He opens the door and shoves Hichigo into the back of the car. He closes the door and goes to the passenger door as the window slides down to reveal the driver, Gin Ichimaru.

Gin's smirk widens "I'll take him. Go find more druggies and arrest 'em" Ulquiorra nods and walks down the exit of the alley. Gin picks up the window and drives off with a very pissed Hichigo.

_Profile:_

**Name: **Ulquiorra Cifer

**Age: **22

**Job: **Agent for the FBI. He does anything they give him.

**Likes: **Completeing his job. Getting money.

**Dislikes: **Criminals, Happiness, Bright colors, not getting money, Gin

**Hobbies: **Writing poems, drawing, playing his electric guitar

**Affiliation: **Special agent. Does anything and everything

**Comments: **_Ulquiorra Cifer is one of the best agents this agency has ever had. He always does his job successfully. –Director Genryuusai Yamamoto._

Ulquiorra sighs as he turns off his alarm clock. That clock gives him headaches all the time. Ulquiorra climbs out of bed and scratches his messy raven haired head.

He makes his bed and heads to his closet to get his uniform. After he grabs his clothes he heads for the shower. He brushes his teeth after his shower.

He dries his shoulder length hair with a navy blue towel. He puts the towel on his shoulders and heads to his big kitchen. He grabs ingredients for his breakfast and cooks it. After eating and washing the dishes he heads out locking the door to his fairly large apartment.

Renji's and Youroichi's desks are across from each other. Ichigo's desk is next to Renji's and in front of their boss's Byakuya Kuchiki's.

Renji snores as he sits back on his chair with his feet on his desk. Youroichi smirks at Renji as he sleeps peacefully.

Ichigo walks to Renji's desk and pulls his chair down, making Renji fall back. Paper fly everywhere as Ichigo practically ROFL's.

Youroichi laughs at Renji as Renji wakes up with paper all over him. Renji scrambles to his feet and grabs his jacket and pulls it forward.

He flicks Ichigo off and cleans up the paperwork. Youroichi giggles at the two. Renji mumbles as he cleans up the paperwork "Stupid strawberry"

Ichigo wipes tears from his eyes and gets up from the floor. Renji fixes his desk and sits in his chair with his arms crossed "Stupid jerk" Ichigo giggles to himself as he sits in his chair.

Youroichi sighs boredly "Byakuya is late today…" Renji smiles "I prefer it that way."

"Prefer it what way Renji?" Byakuya says as he makes his way to his desk, Renji jumps to his feet "Nothing sir." Byakuya sits in his seat, sipping his coffee.

Cirucci quickly runs to Byakuya "Byaki! There's a really hot man coming up with an albino! I've never seen one before but he was so cool and he was in handcuffs and he had a fedora and-"

"Cirucci" Byakuya says, interrupting her babble. Cirucci takes a breath "Sorry Byaki, got caught up" the elevator dings, making Cirucci squeal nervously and quickly run to the elevator that goes to her office.

Byakuya turns his attention to the person walking out of the elevator to see a pale man dressed in all black with a blood red tie and a black top hat. He pushes an albino man "Walk" he says demandingly.

The albino man growls but does as the pale man told him to.

Youroichi and Ichigo look up at the two men as they stop before all of them. Renji looks at his computer screen that has his profile from Facebook on it.

Hichigo gets curious and scoots closer to see what Renji is doing. Ulquiorra lets him because he wants to see what the NCIS agent will do. Ichigo stifles his laughter with his hand as he watches on. Youroichi smiles widely.

Byakuya smirks slightly and watches on.

Hichigo looks at Renji "Ahem" he says, catching his attention. Renji looks at the albino who is a foot away from his face. "Boo!" Hichigo says, scaring Renji. Renji screams and falls out of his chair.

Ichigo laughs like crazy as he bangs his fist on his desk. Youroichi laughs at Renji as Renji huffs to catch his breath. Hichigo chuckles and goes back to his spot "What a wuss." Byakuya stands and walks out from his desk "What do you need mister…?" "Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra Cifer, Special Agent from the FBI."

Renji gets up "FBI eh? Whatcha doin here?" Ulquiorra shoves Hichigo forward "I got your murderer." Ichigo stops laughing and catches his breath "What murder?" Hichigo smirks "I killed a petty officer" he says with pride.

Byakuya lifts and eyebrow "What petty officer?" "Kaien Shiba" Ulquiorra says handing a file to Renji. Renji looks it over "Haha. Oh yeah, forgot about this one. I guess the woman we arrested was the wrong one. Haha" Renji laughs and puts the file on his desk.

Byakuya glares at Renji. Renji stops laughing and nods "Right, I'll go take her out and bring him in, come now mister albino." He takes Hichigo's arm and they both go to the elevator.

Ulquiorra takes his file off of Renji's desk and hands it to Byakuya. Byakuya skims through it and nods "Seems like you completed our case. Thanks Mister Cifer." Ulquiorra tips his hat with his white gloved hand "Your welcome, now I must be on my way."

Byakuya tosses the file onto Ichigo's desk "Take this to Cirucci and tell her that the case was solved." Ichigo nods "Yes sir" he grabs the file and goes to the elevator that leads to Cirucci's office.

Ulquiorra makes his way to the elevator and presses the down button. The elevator opens and he enters. He turns and tips his hat once more in a goodbye gesture as the doors close.

The elevator door opens and Ichigo enters Cirucci's office. Rock music blares as she dances around, her skirt that is short in the front and long in the back flows around her.

Ichigo chuckles "Hey Cirucci!" he yells over the music. Cirucci turns off the music and smiles at Ichigo "Hello Ichi. Whatcha here for?" Ichigo hands the file to her "Mister Cifer finished the case for us." Cirucci lifts an eyebrow as she looks through it "Cifer?"

Ichigo leans on a silver table that holds some evidence from the dead Kaien Shiba "Mister Pale." Cirucci giggles "Which one? The one with the handcuffs or the one with the top hat?" Ichigo crosses his arms, his smile never wavering "Top hat"

Cirucci looks over the file "Ahhhh. So mister albino was the murderer?" Ichigo nods. Cirucci looks at Ulquiorra's signature "Oh such great cursive writing." She reads his name over and over "Ulquiorra Cifer. Interesting name. It fits him"

Ichigo shrugs "Ehh. I guess so" Cirucci grabs the NCIS file and combines it with the FBI file.

Ichigo goes to the elevator "See yah." Cirucci waves "Buh-bye!" Ichigo steps into the elevator and waves. Cirucci turns the music back on and dances around once more as the doors close and Ichigo goes back to his office.

_**DLW here. Yeh. I know. It's like NCIS because it is! It's just… bleachified. No flames please. I don't own NCIS, Bleach, or their characters. R&R**_


	2. Case one: Lieutenant Izuru Kira

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Izuru Kira, a lieutenant on the USS Lexington, stands on a five story building in Manhattan. He sits on the very edge of the roof, his feet swinging as he sighs deeply.

A woman looks up and see's him sitting on the edge, she screams in horror, catching many peoples' attention. Someone runs to her and asks her what's wrong, she points up and they all look at the young lieutenant.

Most of them take out their phone and call the police.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Renji hums to himself as he plays a game on his computer. Youroichi and Ichigo walk in while talking about Ichigo's strange cup. "Why does your cup have flowers?" Youroichi asks as she holds the mug that is full of coffee.

Ichigo shrugs "My sister Yuzu sent it to me. She's a nurse at my families' clinic." Renji lifts an eyebrow and smirks "Is she hot?" Ichigo glares at Renji "She's too young for you"

Youroichi gives Ichigo his mug back "How old is she now?" Ichigo places his mug on his desk "Eighteen." Renji shrugs "Is she hot?" he asks once more.

Ichigo gives up "Do you want to see a picture?" Renji jumps from his chair "Let me see!" Ichigo brings up the picture of his family that his father sent through email onto the flatscreen TV that is in between Renji's and his own desk.

Renji tilts his head "Which one of these hotties is Yuzu?" Ichigo gets out of his seat, as does Youroichi. Youroichi stands next to Renji as they look at the screen.

Ichigo points at the blond girl with shoulder-length hair "That's Yuzu. The one next to her is Karin and that's my dad." Renji snorts "Your dad looks funny."

Byakuya walks into the office "Grab your stuff, we got a petty officer in trouble." They nod and grab their things. Ichigo takes the photo off the screen and grabs his equipment. They all put their guns in the pouch that they have on their belts and leave the office.

They arrive on the scene to see the blond lieutenant pace back and forth on the roof. Byakuya, with his NCIS jacket and baseball cap on, goes under the police's yellow CAUTION tape.

His team, who is dressed in the same attire, stop and watch their boss. Byakuya walks up to the head officer "What's the situation?" The officer, Jushiro Ukitake, turns to Byakuya "His name is Izuru Kira, lieutenant on the USS Lexington"

Byakuya nods, Ukitake continues "He says that if anyone goes up there then he'll jump." Byakuya looks up at the blond man, Ukitake does so too.

Ichigo, Renji, and Youroichi stand a few feet away from their boss and look up. Youroichi pouts "So young. How old is he?" Ichigo takes out a mini Ipad and looks on Izuru's files "He's twenty-six, a lieutenant on the USS Lexington… In a relationship with a… Orihime Inoue." Youroichi smirks "Only a year younger than me" Renji chuckles "Old woman". Youroichi gasps and smacks Renji, who laughs harder.

"Anything else?" Byakuya asks as he walks to his team. Ichigo keeps looking "Had some problems with his girl friend in the past. He told her he loved her and she went ballistic. She yelled at him, threw things, and even threatened his life."

Renji whistles "Wow… I guess she wasn't ready for a serious relationship" Byakuya flicks Renji's ear making him flinch "Sorry boss" Renji says as he holds his ear.

Byakuya watches the blond man as he turns away from the NCIS crew. Byakuya makes his move and runs into the building. The others stare after him in confusion.

Once Byakuya is inside the door he motions for his crew to follow him "Come on! Hurry!" he says as he slips in. The crew looks up and see's Izuru watching them. They stay there and when Izuru looks away they sprint to the door.

They meet their boss at the staircase. Byakuya leans on the staircase railing "About time. Now here's the plan. We sneak up to the roof and hide behind an obstacle when he turns our way. We will very slowly make our way to him then we swoop in and grab him and drag him from the roof. Understood?"

They nod in unison, Byakuya gets off the railing and they all go quietly up the stairs.

Izuru paces on the edge of the roof and mumbles "She doesn't love me… She doesn't love me…" he says over and over as he paces.

Byakuya and Ichigo go on the right side of the door. Youroichi and Renji go on the left side.

Byakuya pokes his head out of the door way and see's many large obstacles. He also see's Izuru still pacing back and forth. He turns to his team "Youroichi, you take the left side, Renji you take the right. Ichigo, you'll be with me and we'll both go down the center. Got it?"

They all nod once again. Byakuya takes out his gun, just in case Izuru had his, and nods at Ichigo. They both go out first, guns pointed directly in front of them as they walk.

Renji goes after them and goes to the right, his gun out also in front of him. Youroichi does the same but goes left. Izuru stops and turns their way and they all quickly hide behind some of the obstacles.

Izuru then looks away and continues to pace. Byakuya nods, signaling to them to keep moving. They move slowly but quickly. Izuru stops pacing again and they hide once more. Izuru stares down at the ground below him.

Byakuya motions for them to move. Silently and swiftly they go to him. Quickly Byakuya tosses his gun to Ichigo, who catches it without making a noise. Byakuya quickly puts a hand over Izuru's mouth and waist as he pulls him back.

Izuru yelps in surprise. Ichigo sighs and the other two just smile or fist pump in victory. Ichigo goes to the ledge and looks down to the ground and gives a thumbs up to Jushiro. Jushiro smiles, knowing that they got Izuru in once piece.

Renji joins Ichigo at the edge of the roof top "What a great view." Ichigo smiles and nods "It is. It's like moments like these that I'm glad to work with NCIS and have great partners like you guys and a great boss like Byakuya."

Renji smiles at Ichigo "Yeah, it is great." Ichigo sighs happily as he looks out to the busy town "You know… I've been thinking about getting a girlfr-" BANG! A gun shot is heard and Renji instinktivly takes out his gun and looks around for who shot or who got shot. He turns his head and see's Ichigo clutch his chest.

Renji gasps "ICHIGO!" Ichigo smiles sadly at Renji "I've been hit…" he falls forward, over the edge. Renji reaches out for Ichigo's hand but misses by an inch.

Renji almost falls over but is caught by Youroichi. Ichigo lands on the ground with a sickening thud as blood splatters around him. Youroichi looks away from the scene. Byakuya and Izuru come out of the door in time to see Ichigo's body land on the ground.

Izuru gasps in terror at the scene. Byakuya runs to Ichigo's body. He looks up to see Renji being held back by Youroichi. Tears fall from Youroichi's eyes as she looks down at Ichigo's body. Renji stares in both shock and sadness at his best friends' body.

Both teammates, who are still on the roof, run off the roof and down the stairs and outside to Ichigo's body. Byakuya looks around to see if he can spot the gunner with his perfect vision. He see's a window open a few blocks away.

The window closes and Byakuya stands. Izuru runs to Byakuya "I-I didn't mean for you partner to die! I swear! I was supposed to die not him!" Youroichi stands and wipes her tears "No one was supposed to die Kira."

Izuru gasps "No… No… Don't tell me… I was supposed to be the one shot… I think I know who shot! It was-" BANG! Another shot is heard, Byakuya searches once more but see's no open window this time. Izuru falls to the floor, dead by a gun shot through the head.

Youroichi stares at Izuru's dead body "Crap. He was going to tell us." Renji takes his gun out once more and points it as he looks for the culprit. Byakuya grabs Renji's gun and makes him put it away.

"It's no use… I looked. When I looked around for the person who shot Ichigo, I couldn't find anything but an open window over there" he says, pointing at an old apartment complex.

Renji nods "We'll go check it out, come Youroichi" Youroichi nods and both teammates run to their car. Renji drives off to apartment complex.

Byakuya takes out his phone and calls their medical examiner, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mayuri answers "What is it Kuchiki?" "Bring two body bags." Byakuya states then hangs up. Mayuri puts the phone down and turns to his partner "Nemu! Two body bags! I'll get the transportation thing."

"You mean the ambulance." Nemu says as she tugs the bags out of the storage closet. Mayuri waves it off "Whatever, lets go." The two leave the NCIS base in their ambulance and make their way to the scene, not knowing the sadness they'll experience once they get there.

Renji knocks on the door to the room that had the window that Byakuya suspected the gunner used. The door is opened by a young woman with large bossoms.

Renji tries his hardest not to stare "NCIS" he says, showing his badge, so does Youroichi, "We're here because we suspected gunshots were shot from here. Can we have a look around?" the woman looks behind her then back at Renji "Sure come in."

Renji nods to the woman and the two NCIS agents walk in. The woman closes the door after them and watches them search her apartment. Youroichi notices some smashed items and a few holes in the walls.

"Did something happen here?" she asks the woman, the woman sighs "I got in a fight with my boyfriend." She says. Youroichi remembers something "Wait, you're Orihime Inoue right?" she asks, Orihime looks at her surprised "H-How did you know?"

Youroichi picks up a smashed photo of Orihime and Izuru "You were dating Izuru Kira correct?" Orihime nods "Yes. Still am. He just went out for some air" she says with an innocent smile.

Youroichi frowns sadly and looks away. Renji yells from Orihime's and Izuru's room "I'm so sorry for your loss" he says absent mindedly as he searches. Orihime tilts her head "My… Loss?" Youroichi nods "Yes… Your loss… Your petty officer boyfriend has been shot and killed."

Orihime gasps and puts her hand on her forehead "What?" she says in a whisper. Youroichi nods sadly, Orihime faints. Youroichi runs to Orihime "Are you okay Orihime?" she asks as she fans the fallen girl.

Renji runs into the room "What happened? Oh she fainted. And I missed it?" he groans. Youroichi rolls her eyes "She'll be fine, just keep searching." Renji nods and goes back to the room

Byakuya looks around for the bullet that went through Izuru's head. After moments of searching he finds it. He takes out a small evidence bag and puts on some latex gloves. He grabs the bullet and places it into the bag and zips the bag closed.

He then places the bag into his jacket pocket and takes off the gloves. Mayuri and Nemu arrive on the scene. They take out two gurneys that have the body bags on them.

Mayuri and Nemu roll the gurneys to Byakuya and stop. Byakuya has a sad look in his eyes but keeps a strait face. Nemu goes to get one body when she spots a familiar orange crop of hair. Nemu gasps "Ichi-Ichigo." She says sadly.

Mayuri pushes the gurney next to hers and see's Ichigo's dead body "Oh my…" he says sadly. "Seems like this will be a very depressing few weeks" he says as both examiners takes the blonde boys body and place it into the body bag.

After they put Izuru's body onto the gurney they go for Ichigo's body. They do the same thing they did to Izuru and roll the two bodies to the ambulance in complete silence. Byakuya goes inside the building and up the stairs as the NCIS ambulance drives away.

Byakuya looks on the roof for the bullet that killed Ichigo. Finding none he goes back down and leaves the scene. He enters the company car and goes to see how Renji and Youroichi are doing.

Youroichi looks out every window to see which one the shooter used. Renji whistles as he exits the bedroom and goes to the coat closet and looks through it. A knock is heard, making Orihime jump. She opens the door to see another NCIS agent standing there.

Byakuya walks in "Found anything yet?" he asks as Orihime closes the door. "Nope" Renji says from the closet, Youroichi looks through the bedroom window that has the perfect view for a shooter "I found the window" she says from the room.

Byakuya walks to Youroichi and looks out the window. He kneels as he takes out his gun and aims at where he thinks Ichigo was. He closes one eye as he aims.

Byakuya confirms the spot and stands, putting his gun away. "Do you own any weapons?" he asks Orihime as he exits the room. Orihime shakes her head "N-No.. But Izuru did." "Can you show me where they are-" "Found 'em" Renji says, cutting Byakuya off as he moves some coats from the floor that hides a big box that is labeled GUNS.

He lifts the lid off the box and looks into the box. Only two guns lay in the big box. Renji puts on his gloves and takes out a sniper. He hands it to his boss after Byakuya puts his own gloves on. He then takes out a second sniper, but this one is a smaller, older version.

Byakuya and Renji go back to Orihime's bedroom. Byakuya kneels on one knee once more and aims while looking through the focus. He visualizes Ichigo once more and aims. Not finding the correct angle from where Ichigo was shot, he gives the gun back to Renji and takes the older sniper.

Byakuya aims once more and finds the perfect angle. He stands with the gun "This one is the murder weapon." He says, holding the sniper with one hand. Orihime gasps "What are you saying?" Byakuya turns to the young woman "I'm saying that you are the murderer."

Youroichi handcuffs Orihime "We will take you back to our base." Byakuya nods and grabs the second sniper from Renji. Renji goes out of the room and opens the door so his team mates can exit the small apartment.

Orihime tries to plea with Youroichi "I didn't kill anyone! I swear! I'm just an innocent collage student!" Youroichi ignores the girls' pleas as they go to their cars. Youroichi shoves the girl into the back of her car. Renji gets into the drivers seat and Youroichi goes to the passenger.

Byakuya goes to his car and drives off, the remaining team members following after him.

They arrive at the base. Youroichi takes Orihime into the interrogation room with Renji. Byakuya goes to Cirucci's lab to get the evidence analyzed. He enters Cirucci's lab to find her sitting on her lab chair and looking sad. Byakuya places the evidence on the evidence table and goes to Cirucci.

He gives her a reassuring hug and rubs her back as she hugs back "I know it's hard but we'll get through it together. All of us" he says in a soft tone.

Cirucci nods sadly and lets Byakuya go. They separate and Cirucci wipes her tear "Okay, lets find this murderer." Byakuya hands her the bullet from the crime scene. She holds the bag and puts it on the table, next to the snipers "I'll find which sniper this bullet belongs to"

"We think we found the murderer. She was Izuru's girlfriend and the weapons where in her closet" Cirucci nods "I'll see if she really is the murderer. Go interrogate her." Byakuya nods and leaves Cirucci to do her work.

Mayuri removes the bullet from Ichigo's chest and places it into a silver bowl. He then sews Ichigo closed and covers Ichi's naked body with a white sheet.

Nemu finishes her autopsy she preformed on Izuru and sews him up too. She also covers the body with a white sheet and they both sigh.

After searching, Renji comes up with a possible verdict. Izuru's best friend, Shuhei Hisagi, had a past of murdering and kidnapping young beautiful women. He also learned that Hisagi also dated Orihime. But what really caught his eye was that Shuhei had the same exact guns as the ones taken from Orihime's apartment.

In the interrogation room, Byakuya tries to get the truth out of Orihime but comes up empty handed. Youroichi walks into the room "Renji found something" Byakuya grabs Izuru's files and leaves the room, making sure someone guarded it.

They go to their desks and look at Renji. Renji puts what he found onto the flatscreen and begins to explain "Hisagi here has a past. He was also in a relationship with Inoue before Izuru got her. Apparently Orihime and Hisagi broke up because of some abuse she received from him. Izuru knew none of this until recently when Hisagi got drunk and told him.

"So they got in a fist fight and Hisagi swore to get Orihime back, even if it meant killing his best friend. The thing that caught my eye though, was that he had the same guns that we got from Orihime's apartment."

Byakuya listens closely "Find his address Renji and you and Youroichi will go there and find him. Bring him back in one piece, but if he fights then shoot in the non-vital areas." Both team members nod and Renji begins to search again.

Byakuya gets a call from Cirucci and heads to her office. Cirucci waits for Byakuya. Byakuya enters her lab "What did you find Ciruc?" he asks her. Cirucci goes and grabs both guns "Neither of these guns where shot in years" she states and begins explaining.

"They have no gun powder residue on them and they don't have that smell." Byakuya looks closely at the snipers "Then Renji was right." Cirucci puts the guns down and tilts her head "About what?"

Byakuya leaves her lab "The girl didn't kill Izuru."

Renji finds an address and both him and Youroichi arrive at the house. They have their guns out as the move in quietly and quickly. Renji has the front door as Youroichi has the back.

609Renji knocks on the front door "NCIS! Open the door!" he demands. After no answer he kicks down the door and points his gun into the living room. Shuhei exits his bedroom, scratching his head "What do you guys want?" he says sleepily.

Youroichi walks into the kitchen and to the living room. Renji puts his gun away and handcuffs Shuhei "Killed anyone lately?" He asks as he ushers the black muscle shirted man to his car. Shuhei yawns "Yup."

He says as he slips into the back seat. Youroichi exits the house with two snipers in her latex gloved hands. She places the snipers into a big evidence bag and they leave.

While Renji and Youroichi where gone, Byakuya continues to interrogate Orihime till she finally cracked. A sobbing Orihime yells out "FINE! SHUHEI ENTERED MY HOUSE AND SHOT YOUR MAN BY MISTAKE THEN HE SHOT IZURU! THERE I SAID IT!"

Byakuya leans back into his seat, fully satisfied with her answer. "You know you're under arrest for being an accomplice to a murderer" he says as he gets up and collects the file once more.

Orihime cries harder "BUT WHY? I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Byakuya stands her up and handcuffs her again "But you let the murderer into your house and allowed him to kill two men" Orihime cries hysterically as she is taken back to the office area of the base.

Two Manhattan officers stand in the middle of Byakuya's office space. Byakuya hands over a hysterical Orihime Inoue and the officers take her. On their way out they bump into Renji and Youroichi who have Shuhei.

They hand Shuhei over and go into their building. They all sit in their desks and stare at Ichigo's now vacant desk. They all sigh sadly and begin to pack up to go home.

_**Yeah I know the USS Lexington no longer a naval ship but it is in my Fanfic so deal with it. Oh and sorry for killing Ichi off. My bad. Their office is in Manhattan by the way. Just so you know. -DLW**_


	3. Case Two: The Clown vs The FBI

A young man with red hair leans on a concrete wall that is part of a warehouse, his FBI vest over his green office shirt and no mask what so ever on his handsome face.

He holds his up gun so the barrel is pointing towards the night sky.

'**This is Birdie to Turtle**' a woman's voice says in a whisper through his walky-talky. Noba replies softy "**This is Turtle, what do you need Birdie?**"

'**I need you to go in alone, there's another body here with the sides of his mouth cut into a frown.**' She says in a disgusted whisper. Noba instantly frowns "**You know that we can't go in alone Ririn. He's dangerous**"

The woman sighs '**You wont be alone, you have Kurodo!**' she says in a loud whisper. Noba gives up "**Right. Okay.**"

Little did he know, Kurodo fell victim to the "Clown" and Noba was alone.

Noba takes in a deep breath and walks cautiously into the abandoned warehouse. Darkness is everywhere he looks. It's as if he was blindfolded.

Noba reaches for his flashlight but stops when he hears footsteps approaching him. He points his gun towards the noise. He squints as his vision adjusts a bit.

He see's the shape of a figure. "Kurodo?"Noba asks, wondering if the figure is Kurodo. The figure disappears from sight, Noba gets paranoid.

He feels hot breath on his neck. Noba turns with his eyes widened in fear. The smirking figure chuckles "Why so serious?" the figure asks. The figure begins to giggle and that was the last thing Noba saw that moment.

Noba's eyes flutter open to see a bright lit room. He looks around and notices he's in an abandoned medical examiners office/room.

Noba tries to move his hand and notices that his hands are bound. He panics. Noba tries to move his legs but feel's that, they too, are bound together. Noba tries, once again, to get out of the ropes that hold his limbs.

He tries to get off the cold silver table. The table stays still as he attempts to jump out of the ropes that hold his arms above his head.

He hears a low groan next to him. He turns his head to see a pale man with black hair.

The mans' black jeans are torn in some places and his black 'V' neck ripped in half and his navy blue suit jacket hangs on a rack with the mans hat navy blue hat.

The young man moves his head and opens his eyes. His emerald eyes look around. He turns his head to Noba.

Noba gasps at the man. He has deep cuts running down his face, like tear marks. Blood runs down the poor mans' face.

"Where am I?" he asks as he looks around "What's running down my face? Why does my face hurt?" he says in an emotionless tone "Is that… Blood?" he asks, looking at the pool forming by his head.

Noba nods "Y-You have t-tear like marks going down your face… Does it hurt?" he asks concerned. The man shakes his head "No, not that much anyways. I see you're from the FBI… Did the director send you here to save us?"

Noba lifts an eyebrow "Us? What is your name? What are you talking about?"

A cackle is heard from the doorway. They turn their heads to the door and see's an average sized woman wearing a short red skirt and a light blue off the shoulder long-sleeve. She wears a bloody apron over her outfit.

She giggles and revs a small hand-held saw. Noba's eyes widen in fear "What the hell are you going to do?" he yells at the creepy red head.

She just laughs "Ulquiorra Cifer… What a surprise. Oh wait, no it's not! HAHAHAHA!" Ulquiorra growls "What the fuck did you do to me Chizuru?" he yells at the red headed woman, completely out of his character.

Chizuru sighs "Do you remember the year I got transferred to Richardson high?" she says angrily

"Those years that you dated Orihime Inoue! I wanted her! You knew that! YOU KNEW I WANTED HER! But I couldn't have her because of you! Then when you left her and went to your stupid performing arts school in Hollywood! YOU BROKE HER FUCKING HEART! AND NOW YOU'RE GUNNA DIE!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" Ulquiorra yells, trying to get out of the ropes "AND WHY DO I HAVE THESE FUCKING TEAR MARKS!"

Chizuru sighs and turns off the hand saw and crosses her arms "Look. I got bored with just you and I felt like drawing with the knife." Noba tries to wiggle out of the straps "Yeah, we call you the Clown." Chizuru laughs "Your turn"

She giggles like crazy as she approaches the FBI agent. Noba struggles against the ropes.

_BANG!_

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Ririn yells as she points her gun at Chizuru. Chizuru smiles "What a beauty. And blonde too… Ohhh. Blonde women are the best!" Noba shakes his head, catching Ririn's attention. He points his eyes at the ropes holding his arms together and above his head.

Ririn aims and shoots at his wrists. The bullet goes through the rope and barely misses his skin.

Chizuru gasps "HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" she lunges at Ririn with the saw revving. Ririn dodges and kicks the saw out of Chizuru's hand. She then kicks Chizuru down and gets on her and handcuffs her.

Chizuru giggles and nosebleeds "Whoo! This surely is fun! Handcuffs…. Kinky" she laughs once more

Noba quickly grabs his gun and shoots at Ulquiorra's wrist getting the same results. Ulquiorra unties his feet and jumps off the table, his shoes tap lightly as he grabs his navy blue top hat that was on the floor.

He dusts it off and puts it on. He grabs his jacket and slips it on. Ulquiorra walks to a door and opens it. His fellow FBI member's yells his name.

He unties all three of them "Thanks boss" one of them say as they rub their wrists, not looking up at him. Ulquiorra nods and turns to looks at Noba and Ririn.

He takes out his badge from his jacket pocket "Special agent Ulquiorra Cifer. FBI" Noba takes his badge out, as does Ririn. "Noba. FBI agent" Noba says sternly.

"Ririn, FBI agent. It's good to meet you Ulquiorra Cifer." Ririn says in an excited tone. Ulquiorra nods and turns back to his team "Let's get moving." One member looks up "WHOA! Boss what happened?"

Ulquiorra touches the carving and flinches at the pain "The Clown engraved me." He says in a careless manner. Now that he thinks about it, he feels light headed. Ulquiorra grabs his hat as he falls out of consciousness.

"BOSS!" he hears as the world fades to black.

_**Two weeks later**_

Richardson high buzzes with the latest gossip and who slept with who. Momo Hinamori, a twenty year old senior, walks down the halls with her beautifully straight black locks flowing behind her.

Her black high-heeled boots clack on the marble floor. Her pink Prada bag is slung over her shoulder. The reason why she's a twenty year old in high school is because she was submitted late.

Her parents insisted to keep her home forever, but she found her ways out. Now here she is, twenty years old and is both a college student and high school.

The only reason she's in college is because of her skills in certain things. She's also still in high school because she wants to walk across the stage and hold a diploma in her hand.

Momo walks into her homeroom class just as soon as the bell rings for the other teens to head to their first period classes. Momo sits in the middle of the class, right next to one of her good friends, Hailey Vega.

Hailey is Ggio Vega's younger sister. Hailey is a freshman at Richardson high. This class has a mix of seniors, sophomores, freshman, and juniors. The criminal investigation officer stands in front of the class.

"Today, you will-" "_**All officers to the front gates, there's a man with a gun, all officers to the front gate**_" The officers' walky-talky says as it goes off. The teens panic. Momo giggles a bit. The officer sighs "I'll have to go. Be good." The officer leaves.

"_LOCKDOWN, THIS IS A LOCK DOWN._" The announcer says on the intercom. The students scurry to get to the corner, away from the door and the windows.

Momo and other seniors lock the door, turn off the lights and pull down the shades on the windows so it is completely dark inside the room. The seniors go to the corner with the others and sit.

_BANG!_

They all jump.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! THUD!_

The door is knocked down, the seniors quickly usher the underclassmen into the officers office. Momo closes the door quietly and then peers out to see if anyone is in the classroom.

She see's two male figures. One of them wears a hat on his head. Both men hold guns and are pointing it everywhere. Momo turns to Hailey "Is there a tazer in the drawer?" Hailey looks then tosses the tazer to Momo who catches it easily. She takes off her boots and nods to the class.

Since she's the oldest in the class, she takes the most responsibility. Momo slowly and quietly opens the door and walks out of the small office that holds thirteen teens.

She leaves the door open and puts the tazer into the front pocket of her seventy dollar skinny jeans. She ducks when one of the men turns towards her.

She crawls to the other side of the room and hides in the shadows. She takes the tazer out of her pocket and stands. She slowly walks to the closest man.

She tazes him and he falls to the floor, jerking and twitching from the shock. The man's partner turns and pounces on her. Momo also pounces and they both clash and fall to the ground.

The man has her pinned with her hands above her head. Momo growls and wraps her legs around his waist. Before the man could react she twists and they fall to the side.

Momo ends up on top of the man. Her chest rises and falls as she takes deep breaths. She lifts the tazer and brings it down. Before the tazer can hit his chest, his gloved hand catches the tazer and takes the shock.

He grunts as the shock increases in the palm of his hand. He goes limp after moments of shocking. Momo throws the tazer to the side and motions for the others to go out.

The man opens one eye to see the students moving. He then switches positions and sits on Momo. His partner crawls to the wall and stands. He turns on the light and all the students stare at the two men in shock.

Noba takes out his badge with a shaky hand "FBI." Ulquiorra, with his face all bandaged up to where only his eyes show and his nose is also uncovered so he can breath, looks down at the beautiful maiden underneath him.

Momo stares into his emerald eyes. Noba hears footsteps and revving from a hand-held saw. Noba's eyes widen and he turns off the light "Back into the office!" he says in a loud whisper.

Ulquiorra also hears the revving as the students quietly shuffle into the office. He gets off Momo and helps her up. She can't take her eyes off of the bandaged man and his beautiful eyes.

The revving sound gets closer. Noba closes the door and grabs his gun off of the floor and backs away from the door. He points his gun to the door. Momo grabs Ulquiorra's gun and her tazer. She hands the gun to him, his fingers brush hers.

Momo blushes but no one can see because of the darkness. The revving sound is heard closer. Chizuru looks into the doors window "Noba~!" she sings in a creepy tone "I've come for you~"

Noba stays calm as the door is busted down with a body. The body belongs to a bald petty officer. Chizuru smiles "Ikkaku Madarame. He was hiding his true strength because I'm a girl. What an idiot." Noba looks at Ikkaku's face.

There is a tiny tear cut under his eyes and his mouth is cut into a frown. Blood seeps from the cuts and onto the door. Noba takes out his phone and dials a number, but quickly.

While the phone rings he hides the light from the screen so he wont be seen.

_**In the NCIS building….**_

"No, no, no! Johnny Depp plays a pirate!" Renji says in an agitated tone, Youroichi furrows her brows "So Johnny Depp isn't his real name? So he's actually Jack Sparrow the pirate?" she asks confused.

Renji stands "No! Johnny Depp is an actor! He isn't a pirate-" _Ring! Ring! _Renji looks at his office phone. He see's the caller ID and frowns.

Youroichi smirks "What? Dog got your tongue?" Renji shakes his head "No, the FBI is calling." Youroichi scrunches her nose, like she smelled bad milk "Why are they calling?"

Byakuya walks into the office and passes them. He picks up the phone and puts it on speaker "What does the FBI want?" he says coldly "**A dead petty officer. Ikkaku Madarame**" a voice says in a whisper.

Renji starts to look up Ikkaku's status, the voice huffs "**There are fourteen students held hostage** **in Richardson high, classroom two-forty-nine. The clown is here. She's after me. My partner and I are with the students, hurry.**"

Revving can be heard in the background "_**Noba~ Get over here so I can make you smile~!**_" a female voice sings in the background. "**Hurry!**" the male voice says. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Renji stares at the phone in shock "He-He hung up on us boss… SUCH NERVE!" Renji says as he bangs his hands on his desk. He then turns to Youroichi "And its cat got your tongue" Byakuya unplugs the phone because of its non-stop beeping.

He goes to his desk and grabs his gun "Grab your gear and let's go." They grab their gear and leave the office.

They arrive at Richardson high school, students run from the school. Police officers, news people, and concerned parents/neighbors stand outside.

Byakuya and his two team members pass them, a woman grabs onto Renji and sobs "SAVE THEM! SAVE MY CHILDREN!" she weeps. Renji gently pries the woman off and nods "We will." He goes with the rest of his teammates.

Byakuya goes to Jushiro "I hear the clown is here…" Youroichi tilts her head "Who's 'The Clown'?" Byakuya turns to her "The clown is a killer who draws faces that circus clowns would wear."

Youroichi grimaces "Oh dear…" Byakuya turns back to Jushiro "Can we enter? Dead petty officer, have no idea where she got him, but she got him." Jushiro motions for them to follow him as he enters the high school.

The NCIS team follows.

Byakuya gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach '_I hope she's okay…_'

_**Meanwhile….**_

Chizuru see's the light switch and switches it on. Noba flinches at the bright light. Ulquiorra stands in front of Momo, his gun pointed at the red headed killer.

Chizuru turns the saw off and throws it at Noba's hands. The saws holder hits Noba's fingers, making him drop his gun "Gah!" Chizuru takes this opportunity and jumps on Noba.

She takes out a pocket knife. Noba's eyes widen in fear. The students in the office had pulled the blindfold inside the office up because the light was turned on.

They watch as Chizuru takes out the knife.

Chizuru forcefully opens Noba's mouth and places the blade on one side of his mouth. Noba shakes in fear.

Chizuru giggles "Get ready for hell!" _Slash! _Noba's screams can be heard anywhere and everywhere. Even outside of the high school.

The NCIS team grab their guns and run to the screaming, some students and parents panic, hoping none of the students got hurt or killed.

Byakuya and his team arrives at the classroom. Renji see's the petty officer. He leans in on the wall to see into the classroom.

He spots blood around a mans body as a red headed woman carves a smiles onto the mans face. Renji covers his mouth to stop himself from gagging. He turns to his boss who is preparing himself for the worst.

Byakuya charges into the room and points the gun at the red head. Chizuru looks up, knife in hand, blood falls from the knife onto her hand, soaking it.

Byakuya looks at the poor man beneath her. He is unconciouss from blood loss, or at least Byakuya hopes. "UNCLE!" Momo yells from behind Ulquiorra.

Byakuya turns to her and his eyes widen "Stay there Momo." He says sternly as his team enters the room. Renji lifts an eyebrow "Uncle?" Youroichi kicks his shin "Ask questions later."

Renji winces but nods. Chizuru gets off the poor red headed FBI agent "Aw. Looks like you came too late. Poor Noba is all cut up. I'm ready to turn myself in now… But! Before I do, I want a big smooch from that lovely brunette!" she says pointing her knife at Ulquiorra who is in front of Momo.

Byakuya stiffens "Never." Chizuru smiles "I wasn't asking for permission." She throws the knife at Ulquiorra, the knife stabs his shoulder and he falls to the ground in pain.

Momo hides the tazer behind her back. Chizuru grabs the hand held saw and throws it at Byakuya. Byakuya dodges by leaning back as the saw flies past his head.

Chizuru touches Momo's cheek with her bloody hand and leans in. Momo takes this chance and tazes the clown. Chizuru shrieks in pain as she falls to the floor, a twitching mess.

Byakuya goes to his niece and hugs her "Are you okay?" Momo nods "But the FBI agents aren't." Renji puts his gun away and checks Noba's pulse "That's why you don't trust the FBI"

Ulquiorra pulls the knife out of his shoulder with a painful grunt "Yeah right, if I wasn't in front of her she would've been dead." Byakuya goes to the dead petty officer "Guys, you know what to do." Renji and Youroichi nod and take out their cell phones.

They call for Mayuri and Nemu and for an ambulance.

As the two FBI agents are wheeled out of the high school and the kids are released, the NCIS team head back to home base. Mayuri dissects the body as Renji does research on the petty officer. Mayuri finds the cause of death to be blood loss and the time of death was two hours before the NCIS team arrived.

Once Renji has all of the information needed, he puts it on the flat screen. Byakuya and Youroichi stand in front of the TV. Renji begins "His name ix Ikkaku Madarame, a normal sailor. Nothing unusual, he has no criminal past. But he did get into a lot of fights, all of whom where won by him.

"He was at Richardson high to talk with the criminal investigation students but was murdered by the clown" Renji states. Byakuya nods "That's all I need. Good job guys." Renji and Youroichi high five and pack up to go home.

"Uncle!" they hear. All of them turn to see a flash of brown run past them. Renji inhales a sweet scent "Peaches" he says as he exhales "Mother earths finest fragrance." He smiles dreamily.

Momo hugs her uncle close "Thank you! I probly would've died or gotten raped by that woman!" she hugs him tightly. Byakuya smiles a bit as he hugs back "It's my job to protect the ones I care about… and the citizens." Momo giggles at the last part.

Momo lets Byakuya go and waves at everyone "Bye! My escort has to take me home now!" Byakuya stops packing and turns to her "Escort?" Momo nods and the elevator _Dings!_ Showing the man who got stabbed earlier that day.

Byakuya scowls "Why is the FBI escorting you?" he asks in a serious tone. Momo smiles "He offered and I took it. And to be honest…." Momo looks at Ulquiorra as he makes his way to her "He's kinda cute." Byakuya practically face palms at his grinning niece's answer.

Youroichi giggles as Momo leaves with her escort "Nice girl. Very funny." Renji pouts "Hilarious…. She didn't even notice me!" Byakuya walks out of the office "She did." Youroichi laughs at Renji's pout.

Another average day in the NCIS world.

_**I know you're confused a bit but I like to change a few things up a bit. R&R oh! And they will replace Ichi. Soon…. Byakuya is Gibbs btw, Youroichi is Zeva, and Renji is Tony. Cleared up? If not, ask. Now again… REVIEW -DLW **_


	4. Chapter 4:The funeral

Mayuri walks into the autopsy room and turns on the light. He walks to his desk and sits down behind it. He pushes his rolling chair to a refrigerator and opens it. He takes out a bottle of sake and gulps it down.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Mayuri jumps at the sound. He puts the sake bottle and cautiously goes to the side that holds the dead bodies in the tiny fridges.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Mayuri grabs the handle and pulls, opening the small but long fridge. Smoke of the coldness of the fridge spills out as the banging subsides. Two hands exit the fridge, frightening the medical examiner. Mayuri moves out of the way as the hands grip the top of the small body fridge. Slowly the person slides out of the fridge, the smoke covers the body, keeping its identity hidden from Mayuri.

Coughs can be heard, signifying that the body is alive. "Where the hell am I? Why am I in a freezer?" a familiar voice says. Mayuri's eyes widen '_Am I… hearing things? Am I seeing things? What the hell?_'

A hand waves the smoke away as a familiar face and orange hair catches Mayuri's attention. Ichigo jumps out of the refrigerator with a white sheet covering his mid section. Ichigo's lips are a bit blue and his skin is a bit pale due to the cold. Mayuri looks at Ichigo in shock "I thought…. Am I dreaming?"

Ichigo walks to Mayuri and hugs him, Mayuri feels Ichigo's cold skin and shivers "Oh my dear, I'm not dreaming." Ichigo shakes his head "Nope! I have no idea how I got in there though." Mayuri pulls away from Ichigo "We have to get you warm Kurosaki! And you need some clothes. Come, lets go get you dressed."

Mayuri leads Ichigo to his office to get him a set of clothes. As Mayuri's office door closes, the autopsy rooms' door opens, and Nemu enters. She looks at the bottle of sake on the desk '_Mayuri is here…._' She feels a sudden chill and turns to see one of the fridges is open. Nemu walks to it and pushes the metal table in and closes the door.

She hears voices coming from Mayuri's office. One voice catches her attention '_Ichigo?_' Ichigo and Mayuri leave the office. Ichigo spots Nemu and waves "Hey." Nemu instantly faints and Ichigo frowns.

Mayuri pats Ichigo's back "Well, you should go back to your desk before they empty your stuff out." Ichigo nods and exits the autopsy room and enters the elevator that goes up to his old office.

Renji and Youroichi stare sadly at Ichigo's desk. Renji sighs "I miss him" Youroichi nods "As do I" they both sigh.

The elevator dings and Ichigo steps out. He see's Renji and Youroichi looking sadly at his desk. He tilts his head '_First I was in a freezer then my desk is an object of sadness… What did I miss on my day off?_'

"Hey" Ichigo says as he walks to his desk. His partners look at him like they've seen a ghost. Ichigo furrows his brows "What is it?" Youroichi points at him "Do you see what I see Renji?"

"Ichigo?" Renji says a bit frightened. Ichigo nods "Yeah, why are you guys so pale?" Youroichi gets out from behind her desk and walks to him. Youroichi touches his cheek "Y-You're… So cold…" Ichigo shrugs "I woke up in a freezer." Youroichi hugs Ichigo "We thought you where dead!" Renji goes to his best friend and also hugs him.

Ichigo hugs his teammates also and sighs "I dunno what you guys are talking about but okay." Renji lets Ichigo go "We saw you… You had died…." Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "I did? When?"

"Yesterday" Youroichi says as she also lets him go. Ichigo's eyes widen "Wh-What?" Renji looks at his friends' frightened face "What's wrong Ichigo? You don't remember?" Ichigo shakes in realization "Y-Yesterday was my day off… My twin brother took my place without my knowing…." Renji and Youroichi gasp.

Byakuya walks into the building and sees Ichigo. He continues to walk until he's there with his team "Welcome Back Ichigo." Byakuya says as he pats Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looks at Byakuya "What happened to Gyuumaru?" he yells. Byakuya sits behind his desk "Gyuumaru was shot and killed. He fell victim to a Shuhei Hisagi."

Ichigo falls to his knees "What am I going to tell my family? His fiancée Kiara?" tears run down Ichigo's cheeks "Why? WHY!" he covers his face with his hands as he weeps over his now dead twin brother, Gyuumaru Kurosaki.

Two weeks later….. At the Manhattan cemetery….

Rain falls as many gather around Gyuumaru's grave, watching his casket slowly going into the six foot grave. Ichigo bows his head as silent tears fall for his dead brother. Yuzu cries into her fathers chest as Karin holds her tears back.

The NCIS crew bows their heads in respect of the fallen.

Gyuumaru's casket finally sets onto the ground. The funeral workers shovel dirt onto Gyuumaru's casket. People begin to leave after they say their goodbyes to each other. The Kurosaki's and Ichigo's teammates are the last ones to leave.

Ichigo walks alone in the rain. He had said goodbye to his family and began to walk to his car. His teammates wait for him at his car, all under umbrellas. Ichigo looks at them and sighs "I've decided to take the FBI up on their offer and become their Director."

Renji and Youroichi look at Byakuya. Byakuya smirks a bit "I wish you the best Ichigo. I do hope we don't become enemies." Ichigo smirks and they both shake hands.

Two days later….

Ichigo holds his box of things as he stands in the elevator. He nods his goodbye to his previous team. The doors close, leading Ichigo to his new career as Director of the FBI.

Sosuke Aizen has already chosen a new person to replace Ichigo Kurosaki with someone else. That person is supposed to go in the day that Ichigo left.

Ichigo exits the NCIS building, passing his replacement on the way. "Good luck" Ichigo says to his replacement, who tips his familiar black top hat in response. "I don't need luck Kurosaki." The pale man says as he passes the new director of the FBI.

Ulquiorra Cifer enters the NCIS building, awaiting his future as the new agent of Team Kuchiki.

_**Review and check out my poll while you're at it.**_


End file.
